


Collection of Short Stories II

by VampirePaladin



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Office, Other, POV Inanimate Object
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-20
Updated: 2012-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 09:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/464640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Each one is a different short story written for the summer round of lightning challenges over at HetaChallenge.  Each chapter focuses on a different character or pairing.  None of these was chosen by myself.  This will be listed as incomplete until the challenge ends.  Feel free to go request me over there.  I'm SirValkyrie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family Found

They met on the first floor. He had been crying. She was trying to find a place to hide. When she had burst into the office he was hiding in they both almost screamed. It was only a last second realization that the other was human that stopped them. She looked at the little boy and the teenager made a decision that would forever change her life.

Looking back on it now, Katyusha knew that her choice back then had saved both of their lives. When those monsters had shown up on Earth everything had plunged into chaos. They slaughtered so many people. Katyusha had been separated from her little brother and sister when she had found the crying Alfred. She had pulled him to her chest and stroked his hair like he was her own brother. Soon, the blonde boy stopped crying. When one of the black monsters that looked like murky bricks tried to grab Katyusha when they were sneaking out to find food Alfred beat it to death with a floor lamp.

Now, Katyusha sat in the front of what looked more like a western stagecoach than any type of car. It was drawn by a pair of horses. In the back she could hear the children. They were new breed of humans, ones that had been born in this world. These children had never known the security and luxury that their parents had.

In the distance she could hear the howling of those black beasts. She glanced over at her lover. Alfred would be her husband now if they had found anyone to marry them. Maybe they would someday find the families they had been separated from over twenty years ago. She did not worry as the monsters closed in around them. Katyusha knew everything would be alright.

Alfred had the reins.

Katyusha had the shotgun.


	2. Beloved Hats

In New York City there was a certain hat shop. Unlike many other hat shops all of the product was made in the backroom by the owner. He made the hats the same way as his father, which was the same way that his father’s father had made them. 

Of all the hats there were two that stood out above all the rest. They were not the fanciest hats or made with the most expensive materials. The owner did not use any sort of secret, rare technique to make them. Yet these two hats stood out above all the rest as they sat perched next to each other on fake heads. At night these two hats whispered sweet nothings to each other. During the day they silently stood side by side as they leant silent strength as the humans came in and pawed over them, their brothers and their sisters.

It was on a Tuesday that the Romanian entered the shop. He was looking around when his eyes were drawn to a certain hat. He knew in an instant that it was the hat for him. The man picked it up, tried it on and then admired himself in the mirror. Yes, this was the hat that he would by buying.

Now, this man was not a human. He was a nation. Sadly, not even nations could hear the cries of a pair of hat lovers calling out for each other in exquisite emotional pain. He walked out the door as swiftly as he entered.

The remaining hat was heartbroken. They had promised each other that they would be together forever. The day they would be bought they would be bought by the same person and spend many a night in the closet together while their owner slept. Alas, their dreams were not to be. The hat did not look as vibrant as it once did.

One day a blonde man entered with four other men. They were killing some time before attending an international meeting of some sort. The hat did not care; it could be bought by a hat murderer for all it cared. Almost as if drawn, one of them approached the hat and tried it on. After deciding this was the hat for him, the hat was paid for and was worn out into the bright sunlight.

After about another hour the men headed toward their meeting. Before they went to take their seats, they stopped in the courtroom to leave their outer garments which included any hats.

A sweet voice called out in the hat language. The lonely hat looked up from the peg to see none other than its beloved. The pure happiness it felt brought a vibrancy to its threads that had never been there before. The beloved said that these meetings happened regularly.

Denmark and Romania never could figure out why their hats looked so much better when it was time for a nation meeting.


End file.
